REGRET
by elza orizhuka
Summary: Donghae yang selalu mengacuhkan Hyukjae berniat kembali kepada Hyukjae setelah Hyukjae meminta bercerai darinya. Bad Summary.


**Title : Regret**

**Author : Elza Orizhuka**

**Rated : T (saya gak paham rated -,-v)**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, sedikit Fluff**

**Disclamiar : Hyukjae milik Donghae, Donghae milik Hyukjae. Saya anaknya HaeHyuk xD**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo bertebaran,tidak sesuai EYD, Pengulangan kata yang terlalu banyak *nyanyi sorry-sorry***

**A/N : Tulisan terpanjang yang pernah saya bikin Dreabble HaeHyuk, entah kenapa bias dapet mukjizat(?) bikin tulisan kaya gini. Udah gitu genrenya Hurt/ Comfort, padahal gak yakin ini Hurt -,-V lebih e njoy sama genre yang manis-manis kaya mm Mommy *lirikHyukjae**

Hujan deras mengguyur kota seoul sore itu. Di depan rumah mungil bergaya minimalis terlihat sesosok lelaki tampan berdiri dibawah guyuran hujan. Tubuhnya menggigil, namja bersurai brunette itu sudah sangat kedinginan. Kurang lebih sudah 1jam lelaki tampan bernama Lee Donghae itu berdiri mematung di luar pagar rumah milik seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Donghae kembali mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada tubuhnya sendiri berharap rasa dingin itu sedikit menghilang. Tapi percuma saja rasa dingin itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Bibirnya sudah sangat pucat. Pandangannya kosong menatap pintu masuk rumah mungil itu berharap namja manis yang dicintainya akan keluar.

'Cih bodoh sekali kau Lee Donghae. Kau berharap dia akan keluar dan memelukmu setelah kau menyia-nyiakannya'

Donghae tersenyum miris mengingat perbuatannya pada sosok namja manis yang ia yakin ada didalam rumah mungil itu. Dulu dia sering sekali menyiksa dan menyakiti hati namja manis itu, padahal sebenarnya ia sangat mencintai tanpa namja manis itu tahu.

Sampai akhirnya namja manis itu tidak tahan dan meminta untuk bercerai dengannya. Ya, namja manis yang dimaksud Donghae adalah istrinya. Selama perkawinannya dengan -Lee Hyukjae- nama namja manis itu, Donghae selalu menyakiti Hyukjae, entah itu mengacuhkannya, membentaknya, memukulnya bahkan kadang dia sering membawa seorang yeoja ke rumah mereka. Dulu Donghae memang sangat membenci Hyukjae karena pernikahan mereka.

Dan setelah istrinya melayangkan gugatan cerai kepadanya dia justru menyesal. Menyesal telah menyakiti orang yang tenyata sangat dicintainya. Dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Lee Hyukjae.

Dan disinilah, Donghae hanya berdiri didepan rumah pelarian Hyukjae. Dia sangat ingin menemui Hyukjae, meminta maaf dan meminta Hyukjae agar kembali kepadanya. Egois kah? Ya Donghae memang egois, setelah menyia-nyiakannya dia justru meminta Hyukjae kembali kepadanya.

Hujan sore itu bukannya mereda malah semakin deras membuat Donghae semakin menggigil. Donghae sangat ingin mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya tapi dia takut. Takut jika Hyukjae melihatnya namja manis itu akan menolak Donghae.

Sementara itu didalam rumah mungil itu tepatnya disebuah kamar. Lee Hyukjae baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya ia arahkan menuju jendela yang mengarah langsung keteras rumahnya.

"heuh! Kenapa hujannya semakin deras saja" desah namja manis itu.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang? Apa dia makan dengan baik"

Hyukjae memandang kosong kearah hujan. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan orang yang selama ini tidak pernah menganggapkan ada. Orang yang selalu menyakiti hatinya. Orang yang masih sangat Hyukjae cintai.

Batinnya miris mengingat kehidupannya. Dia dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya dengan seorang namja. Awalnya Hyukjae menolak perjodohan itu karena ia sama sekali tidak mengenal dengan namja yang akan menjadi suaminya.

Tapi Hyukjae tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ini adalah perintah orang tuanya. Hyukjae anak yang penurut, apapun yang diperintahkan orang tua dia akan melakukannya.

Sampai saat itu tiba, pertemuan dengan orang yang akan menjadi suaminya. Saat itu Hyukjae kaget. Calon suaminya adalah teman satu universitasnya. Hatinya saat itu begitu senang ketika tahu kalau calon suaminya adalah orang yang selama ini ia cintai tapi dia juga merasa itu tidak akan berjalan lancar, pasalnya ia tahu calon suaminya sangat membencinya karena dulu saat semester pertama Hyukjae pernah menyatakan cintanya kepada calon suaminya itu dan dia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh calon suaminya. Setiap mereka berpapasan dikampus atau tidak sengaja bertemu calon suaminya selalu saja membuang mukanya atau calon suaminya itu akan memandang Hyukjae dengan pandangan jijik seakan Hyukjae adalah orang yang paling hina didunia ini.

Perjodohan itu tetap berlangsung walaupun calon suaminya terus-menerus menolak perjodohan itu. Tapi karena orang tua dari calon suami Hyukjae tetap memaksa akhirnya mereka menikah.

Pernikahan mereka berjalan dengan lancar. Hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa kerabat dari kedua belah pihak. Tapi pernikahan itu hanya terlihat lancar bagi para tamu yang menyaksikannya. Mereka tidak mengetahui jika pernikahan itu tidak diinginkan oleh salah satu mempelai pria.

Dan semua itu terjadi, kehidupan pernikahan yang indah yang pasti sangat di idam-idamkan oleh banyak semua orang tidak terjadi pada kehidupan pernikahan Hyukjae.

Jika kebanyakan pasangan suami istri tidur bersama dalam satu kamar tapi ini tidak terjadi pada pernikahan Hyukjae dan Donghae. Sejak hari pertama mereka menempati rumah pemberian dari orang tua Donghae, namja bersurai brunette itu menolak satu kamar dengan Hyukjae. Hyukjae tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dia menuruti kemauan Donghae. Dari awal Hyukjae sudah sadar bahwa pernikahannya akan bernasib seperti itu.

Bukan hanya itu, selama pernikahan mereka yang kurang lebih sekitar lima bulan, Donghae juga selalu mengacuhkan Hyukjae. Donghae tidak pernah menganggap Hyukjae ada. Mereka hanya berbicara seperlunya saja. Ini membuat Hyukjae sangat sedih, batinnya miris, pernikahan yang seharusnya indah malah terasa menyakitkan bagi Hyukjae.

Donghae memang jarang sekali berbicara dengan Hyukjae. Dan sekalinya Donghae mengeluarkan suara, hanya kata-kata dingin dan makian dari mulut namja brunette itu. Hyukjae sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. Namja manis itu tetap bertahan berharap suatu saat nanti Donghae bisa mencintainya walaupun ia mengetahui bahwa hal itu mustahil terjadi.

Terkadang Hyukjae sering menangis tengah malam, meratapi betapa malang nasibnya. Dia begitu mencintai Donghae dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tetapi Donghae menganggapnyapun tidak. Jujur saja terkadang ia ingin menyerah tetapi mengingat pesan orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Donghae dia berpikir lagi agar ia harus tetap bersabar menjalani kehidupan dengan Namja tampan itu.

Dan pada akhirnya Hyukjae menyerah. Setelah kurang lebih pernikahan mereka yang berusia satu tahun, Hyukjae meminta untuk bercerai dengan Donghae. Menurut Hyukjae inilah yang terbaik bagi keduanya. Donghae akan bebas dan tidak akan terbebani karena Hyukjae akan pergi dari hidupnya dan juga Donghae pasti akan mendapatkan kebahagiannya. Dan untuk dirinya dia akan hidup tenang karena sudah tidak akan ada yang menyakitinya lagi, dia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa dirinya masih sangat mencintai Donghae.

Tanpa Hyukjae ketahui ketika dia memberikan surat perceraian kepada Donghae, namja tampan itu merasa sangat bersalah kepada Hyukjae. Donghae sangat menyesal akan perbuatannya selama ini kepada Hyukjae. Hatinya sangat sakit kala itu, dia tidak ingin Hyukjae meninggalkannya. Dia sadar kalau perasaannya saat itu sudah sedikit menerima Hyukjae dan mulai mencintai namja penyuka strwaberry itu.

Satu minggu setelah Hyukjae memberikan surat perceraian itu ke Donghae, namja bersurai brunette itu sama sekali tidak berniat menandatangani surat perceraian itu, membukapun rasanya tidak kuat. Donghae terlalu sakit, rasanya seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk hatinya. Donghae hancur saat itu, dia benar-benar hancur. Pulang selalu tepat tengah malam dalam keadaan terpengaruh alkohol. Seminggu setelah Hyukjae meninggalkannya dia selalu melampiaskan rasa sakitnya dengan menandatangi sebuah klub malam dan minum-minuman. Dia sadar dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Hyukjae disisinya. Donghae sadar dia sangat-sangat mencintai seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"Eh siapa orang itu, kenapa hujan-hujanna di depan rumahku" gumam Hyukjae, pandangannya kini tidak lepas dari seseorang yang ada didepan teras rumahnya.

"Lee Donghae" desis namja manis itu. Sosok itu, tentu Hyukjae masih mengingat sangat jelas sosok yang masih ia cintai. Langkahnya segera ia arahkan menuju lantai bawah. Dalam otaknya banyak sekali pertanyaan tentang Donghae. Langkahnya sedikit ia percepat, jujur ia sangat khawatir dengan Donghae terlihat dari kamar nya saja yang terletak sedikit jauh dari teras Donghae sangat terlihat kedinginan. Bahkan dia sampai lupa mengambil payung untuk melindungi dirinya.

Hyukjae membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia langsung berdiri tepat didepan Donghae yang sedang menundukan kepalanya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Hyukjae bahkan sangat tahu kalo Donghae sudah menggigil hebat. Terlihat dari tubuh Donghae yang bergetar.

Hujan bukannya mereda tetapi malah semakin deras dan sekarang dilengkapi pula dengan petir yang menyambar. Kini Hyukjae sama basahnya dengan sosok rapuh didepannya. Sungguh Hyukjae ingin sekali memeluk sosok rapuh didepannya. Tapi dia sadar dirinya dengan Donghae akan segera bercerai. Dia tidak boleh melakukan itu, itu akan mempersulit hatinya untuk merelakan Donghae.

Donghae merasakan ada seseorang yang berdiri didepannya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, pandangan matanya langsung tertuju pada sosok namja yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang. Rasa rindu, bahagia, takut, menyesal, dan rasa kecewa kini dirasakan oleh Donghae. Namja manis yang berdiri didepan Donghae menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir, bolehkah dia berharap istrinya menghawatirkannya?

"Lee Hyukjae, mianhae"

Brukkk

Tubuh Donghae langsung ambruk dipelukan Hyukjae setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Hyukjae yang didepannya langsung reflek memeluk Donghae. Hatinya menangis melihat kenyataan orang yang sangat ia cintai sampai terlihat sangat lemah seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat dia seperti ini, pikir Hyukjae

"Ya! Ireona" teriak Hyukjae, dia sedikit mengguncang tubuh Donghae. Tapi namja dipelukannya itu masih tak bergeming.

Hyukjae menyelimuti tubuh Donghae dengan selimut bergambar buah strawberry kesayangannya. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Hyukjae dapat membawa Donghae masuk kekamarnya dan langsung mengganti pakaian Donghae dengan pakaian yang kering tentunya. Begitupun dengannya, dia juga sudah mengganti pakainnya dengan pakaian yang kering.

Kini tatapan Hyukjae hanya tertuju pada suaminya, ah salah, bukankah sebentar lagi dia akan bercerai dengan namja tampan itu?.

Tangan mungilnya terulur untuk mengelus kening Donghae. "Ottokhae? Kenapa panas sekali". Badan Donghae panas dia demam, siapa yang tak sakit jika hujan-hujannya selama satu jam lebih.

"Bodoh! Sebenarnya apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu itu. Kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri" ucap Hyukjae pada Donghae yang masih dalam keadaan terlelap. Air mata yang sudah menggenang dari tadi kini tumpah seketika, dia sunguh khawatir dengan keadaan Donghae saat ini.

"Mianhae. Tolong maafkan aku" igau Donghae.

"Kau sedang memimpikan apa heem? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Hyukjae pada Donghae walaupun ia tahu kalau Donghae tidak akan menjawabnya.

"Mianhae aku tinggal, aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu" ujar Hyukjae, dia segera bangkit dari duduknya. Sebelumnya ia menaruh kompres dikening Donghae berharap panas yang merangkap di tubuh Donghae akan sedikit menurun.

Hyukjae sudah selesai membuat bubur untuk Donghae, langkahnya ia arahkan kekamarnya, di tangannya membawa nampan yang terdapat bubur dan juga obat penurun panas untuk Donghae.

Ceklekk

Hyukjae membuka pintu bercat putih gading itu dengan satu tangannya. Dia segera masuk kedalam kamar. Matanya menangkap sosok tampan yang sedang bersandar pada ranjangnya. Langkahnya terhenti, Hatinya mencelos, rasa gugup, takut bercampur jadi satu. Dia gugup pasalnya ia akan menghadapi Donghae yang sudah sepekan tidak dia temui. Dia juga takut, takut kalau Donghae akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Donghae lakukan padanya. Membentaknya dan juga mecacimakinya karena dia sudah berani membawa Donghae kedalam kamarnya tanpa persetujuan Donghae.

Hyukjae menghela napas berat, dia berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "Ah kau sudah bangun?" ujar Hyukjae, senyum manis yang biasanya muncul tanpa paksaan kini terlihat sangat terpaksa untuk memamerkan senyumnya. Dia menaruh nampan itu ke meja nakas dipinggir ranjangnya.

Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae hanya memandangnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Namja manis yang ia rindukan kini berada didepannya, ingin sekali Donghae menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat mencari kehangatan dari tubuh mungil itu.

"Kau makanlah bubur itu, aku akan keluar" ucap Hyukjae tanpa melihat kearah Donghae yang sedang memandanginya. Hati Donghae mencelos, kini nada ceria yang mucul disetiap ucapan Hyukjae hilang, yang ada hanya nada dingin dari bibir namja manis itu.

Hyukjae segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk keluar dari kamarnya itu. Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Tunggu" ucap Donghae.

Hyukjae segera membalikkan badannya kearah Donghae, tapi tatapannya enggan untuk menatap Donghae. Dia takut jika hatinya akan sakit lagi ketika melihat tatapan dingin Donghae yang tertuju padanya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Hyukjae, tatapannya ia arahkan ke jendela kamarnya, hujan masih terlihat turun membasahi bumi tapi kini intesitasnya sedikit menurun sepertinya hujan akan segera reda.

"Mianhae" ujar Donghae. Namja tampan itu menatap Hyukjae sendu. Tidak ada lagi tatapan dingin yang biasa Donghae tujukan pada Hyukjae. Perasaannya campur aduk, dia tahu dia egois, menyianyiakan Hyukjae dan kini setelah Hyukjae menyerah hidup bersamanya dia meminta maaf. Donghae tahu maaf saja tidak cukup menyembuhkan luka hati Hyukjae karena perbuatannya. Tapi bolehkah dia berharap Hyukjae akan memaafkannya dan akan kembali padanya?

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa kenapa kau meminta maaf" lagi, hanya nada dingin yang keluar dari bibir Hyukjae. Cukup, cukup dia menjadi lemah selama ini, dia harus bisa egois, dia sudah cukup menderita selama ini, jujur saja dia lelah jika setiap hari harus menangis meratapi nasibnya yang bisa dikatakan buruk. Hyukjae sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak mudah luluh akan semua perkataan Donghae. Hyukjae segera membalikkan tubuhnya ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera melangkah keluar kamarnya itu, jujur saja walaupun ia sudah bertekad untuk mengacuhkan Donghae ia masih takut kalau berlama-lama bersama dengan Donghae hatinya akan luluh. Bagaimanapun dia masih sangat mencintai namja didepannya itu.

"Berhenti bersikap seakan-akan tidak ada masalah diantara kita Lee Hyukjae" ujar Donghae.

"Kau aneh" Hyukjae berhenti sebentar karena perkataaan Donghae. Tapi langkahnya ia

lanjutkan kembali untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Tangan mungilnya sudah memegang kenop pintu kamarnya bersiap untuk membuka pintu bercat gading itu, lagi-lagi langkahnya harus terhenti karena sebuah suara yang kini cukup keras mengintruspinya untuk berhenti.

"Berhenti! Aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi" kini Donghae sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Wae?! Sebenarnya ada denganmu Lee Donghae-sshi?" tanya Hyukjae dengan nada sinis, badannya ia balikkan menghadap Donghae. Dia harus kuat agar semua ini segera selesai.

Hati Donghae serasa ditusuk dengan ribuan jarum. Nada dingin, tatapan sinis dan juga panggilan formal itu dalam sekejap menghancurkan Donghae.

'kau sangat lemah Lee Donghae, bahkan dia hanya mengacuhkanmu kali ini saja tapi kau sudah hancur' batin Donghae menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa diam?! Dan kenapa kau tadi membentakku!? Kau tidak berhak membentakku. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku" ujar Hyukjae.

Donghae marah, Apa tadi Hyukjae bilang? Dia bukan siapa-siapanya, oh ayolah bahkan Donghae belum menandatangani surat perceraian itu. Dia masih sangat sah menjadi suami Hyukjae.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku ini suamimu" kini Donghae bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri Hyukjae yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar. Jarak mereka kira-kira satu langkah. Donghae menghiraukan kepalanya yang pusing dan badannya yang masih terasa lemas.

"Kau bukan suamiku lagi, kita sudah akan bercerai" ucap Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak akan menyetuji surat perceraian itu. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyetujuinya" ujar Donghae tegas. Hyukjae kaget, kenapa Donghae sekarang bersikap seperti ini bukankah dulu Donghae sangat menginginkan untuk bercerai dengannya.

"Wae bukankah itu yang kau inginkan selama ini?" tanya Hyukjae menatap tajam kearah Donghae.

"Siapa bilang aku menginginkanya. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu" Donghae mengelak, pernyataannya memang benar dia tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dia ingin bercerai dengan namja manis didepannya.

"Tapi sikapmu selama ini menunjukkan kalau kau ingin pengakhiri pernikahan ini" ucap Hyukjae lirih. Namja manis itu kini menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur saja dalam hatinya dia menangis.

Mereka berdua kini diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hyukjae yang masih bingung dengan sikap Donghae yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Sedangkan Donghae dia kini hanya bisa terdiam, 'Tapi sikapmu selama ini menunjukkan kalu kau ingin mengakhiri pernikahan ini' kata-kata itu sangat menusuk hati Donghae. Dia membenarkan pernyataan Hyukjae, tapi itu dulu, dia memang ingin sekali mengakhiri pernikahannya dengan Hyukjae tapi untuk sekarang yang Donghae inginkan hanya agar Hyukjae memaafkannya dan juga kembali padanya.

"Pulanglah, pulanglah kerumah" ucap Donghae memohon.

Sighh.. Hyukjae hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum kecut. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikiran namja tampan didepannya. Dia menyiksannya, mencacimakinya, tak mengaggapnya ada dan kini dia memintanya kembali untuk pulang kerumah. Oh ayolah Hyukjae sekarang seperti dipermainkan oleh seorang Lee Donghae.

"Untuk apa?! Aku tidak bisa" ujar Hyukjae.

"Ku mohon Lee Hyukjae kembalilah" mohon Donghae pada Hyukjae. Kini dia bersujud didepan Hyukjae. Tekadnya bulat dia harus membawa Hyukjae pulang. Dia tidak bisa jika tanpa Hyukjae.

Hyukjae kaget akan sikap Donghae. Setahunya Donghae adalah seseorang yang enggan untuk memohon pada orang lain. Tapi sekarang Donghae bahkan bersujud didepannya memohon dia untuk kembali padanya.

"Ya! Donghae-shi apa yang kau lakukan. Bangunlah!" dia hanya memandang Donghae yang ada dibawahnya.

"Mianhae! Mianhae atas segala perbuatanku selama ini yang mengacuhkanmu dan memcacimakimu. Aku sadar hanya kau yang aku butuhkan Lee Hyukjae. Pulanglah. Saranghae"

Air mata Donghae kini mengalir. Biarkan, biarkan saja kini dai terlihat lemah dihadapan seseroang. Dan memang pada kenyataannya dia memang sekarang adalah seorang namja yang lemah, lemah hanya karena ditinggalkan oleh seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"Apa yang kau katakan kita sudah akan bercerai" ujar Hyukjae tetap pada egonya, menolak Donghae.

"Ku mohon, aku mencintaimu. Sungguh, apapun, apapun yang kau mau akan aku kabulkan. Kumohon pulanglah" Kini Donghae bangkit, berhadapan kembali dengan Hyukjae. Airmatanya belum berhenti, ia masih tetap menangis.

Hyukjae yang melihatnya kaget. Hantinya mencelos bagaimana bisa Donghae menangis seperti itu. Selama ia kenal Donghae yang ia tahu Donghae itu adalah namja yang anti untuk mengeluarkan air matanya.

Sakit, hati Hyukjae sakit melihat Donghae menangis. Ia ingin sekali mengusap air mata yang jatuh dipipi Donghae. Memeluk namja didepannya itu. Meresapi aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Donghae diam-diam sangat Hyukjae sukai.

"Aku tidak bisa" bukan, bukan kata-kata itu yang Hyukjae katakan pada Donghae. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan ia bersedia untuk kembali pada Donghae. Tapi dia lebih menuruti egonya -menolak Donghae-

Nyutt. Lagi Hyukjae menolaknya. Inikah balasan yang Hyukjae berikan padanya. "Aku mohon Lee Hyukae. Kembalilah! Aku tidak akan lagi menyakitimu. Aku janji" ucap Donghae yakin.

Sejenak Hyukjae memandang mata Donghae. Ia melihat tidak ada kebohongan didalam manik mata tajam Donghae itu. Miris, ia ingin sekali kembali pada Donghae tapi ia takut kejadian sebelumnya terjadi pada dirinya lagi.

"Pulanglah. Hujan sudah reda. Aku masih banyak urusan" ujar Hyukjae final. Badannya sudah berbalik lagi membelakangi Donghae.

"Apau kau benar-benar tidak ingin memulai kembali hubungan kita dari awal?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak bisa" ucap Hyukjae.

"Baiklah" langkah Donghae kini ia arahkan kemeja nakas disamping ranjang Hyukjae. Dia mengambil sebuah benda terbuat dari besi dan tajam -Pisau- Donghae mengambil pisau buah yang ada dimeja nakas itu. Dia kini berbalik lagi kearah Hyukjae. Pisau itu ia arahkan ke pergelangan tangannya.

Donghae menyerah, jika itu memang keputusan mutlak dari Hyukjae, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mengakhiri hidupnya, itulah yang ada dipikiran Donghae sekarang. Buat apa dia hidup jika orang yang sekarang menempati hatinya dan merupakan nyawa baginya tidak mau kembali padanya. Itu sama saja dengan membunuh Donghae secara perlahan-lahan. Lebih baik Donghae mengakhiri sekarang dan dia tidak perlu merasakan sakit yang lebih lama lagi.

Hyukjae yang melihat Donghae mengarahkan pisau kepergelangan tangannya kaget. Ulah apa lagi yang akan Donghae lakukan sekarang.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan. Jauhkan pisau itu" pinta Hyukjae dengan nada khawatir.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan miris.

"Kau tidak mau kembali padaku. Untuk apa aku hidup, sementara sekarang hidupku adalah dirimu" ujar Donghae.

"Kau bodoh Lee Donghae. Buang pisau itu cepat" perintah Hyukjae.

"Aku mencintaimu" ujar Donghae lirih tapi masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Hyukjae.

Donghae semakin mengarahkan pisau itu kepergelangan tangannya. Dia memejamkan matanya. Tinggal beberapa centi saja pisau itu akan mengenai pergelangan tangannya, memotong denyut nadinya dan semuanya akan berakhir.

Trang...

Saat pisau itu sudah menempel pada pergelangan tangan Donghae, Hyukjae dengan sengaja mendorong pisau itu. Dia bersyukur dia tidak terlambat, sedikit saja dia tidak mengabil tindakan secepatnya pasti pisau itu sudah memotong denyut nadi Donghae. Pisau itu hanya sedikit melukai tangan Donghae.

"Kau bodoh Lee Donghae"

Donghae kaget, Hyukjae memeluknya, apa dia sedang bermimpi sekarang? Atau sekarang dia sudah mati, sehingga dia bisa merasakan pelukan Lee Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae"

Donghae membuka matanya, tidak, dia tidak bermimpi dia tidak sedang tidur. Dan juga dia belum mati, tangannya memang sedikit terasa nyeri karena pisau itu sedikit mengenai tangannya, tapi ia tahu pisau itu sama sekali tidak memotong urat nadinya. Jadi bolehkah dia berharap Hyukjae memang sedang memeluknya?

"Bodoh! Hikss... Bagaimana kalau tadi pisau itu benar-benar menembus urat nadimu?! Aku bisa mati kalau itu sampai itu terjadi. Hikss.."

Hyukjae memluk erat Donghae, menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Donghae. Dia kini menangis, dia takut, bagaimana jika pisau itu benar-benar mengenai nadi namja yang tengah dipeluknya. Dia pasti akan sangat merasa bersalah dan bisa saja mati pada saat itu juga. Jika Donghae mengatakan kalau Hyukjae adalah hidupnya, Hyukjae juga begitu, Donghae adalah hidupnya. Bagaimana bisa dia bisa hidup tanpa Donghae.

"Mianhae. Ah.. Appo" Donghae mengaduh sakit karena luka gores akibat pisau itu.

"Mianhae... Hikks" ujar Hyukjae, tangisnya belum juga reda.

"Uljima, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf Lee Hyukjae" Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyukjae. Menyesapi aroma Hyukjae yang selama ini ia acuhkan.

Lega , itu yang sekarang Donghae rasakan. Hyukjae mendorong pisau itu dan Hyukjae memeluknya, itu berarti namja manis dipelukannya masih pedulki padanya.

"Hiks… Jangan ulangi lagi" ucap Hyukjae.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya, dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi tirus milik Hyukjae. Mengusap ai mata yang mengalir dipipi putih itu. "Tidak akan, jika kau bersedia kembali padaku. Aku janji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku terdahulu" ujar Donghae yakin sambil memandang lembut Hyukjae-nya.

"Tapi Hae…" ucap Hyukjae ragu, jujur saja dia masih takut hatinya akan merasakan sakit lagi.

Donghae sedikit mengulas senyum, hatinya bahagia. Hyukjae memanggilnya dengan panggilan sama seperti 'Hae…'

"Jebal Lee Hyukjae aku akan mencintaimu selamanya" ujar Donghae sambil mengangguk yakin.

Hyukjae mendengar adanya nada keyakinan dan ketulusan dalamk kata-kata itu. Dia segera memeluk Donghae lagi. Menangis tapi kini berbeda, dia menangis bahagia. Harapannya sekarang menjadi kenyataan. Donghae mencintainya itulang yang Hyukjae harpakan selama ini.

"Nado saranghae… Hiks" ujar Hyukjae sambil terisak.

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae sekarang. Dalam hatinya ia berjanji tidak akanlagi menyakiti namja manis dalam pelukannya. Dia justru akan selalu dan selalu mencintai namja manis itu.

"Gomawo… Aku sangat mencintaimu" ujar Donghae.

**END**

**REVIEW PLEASE~**


End file.
